The field of the present invention is culinary whisks.
Typical French style culinary whisks include a handle with extended loops of wire emanating from one end of the handle and formed such that the loops extend principally in an elongated direction toward a distal end of the whisk. Such whisks are employed for making creams, sauces, scrambled eggs, dressings and emulsified oil/water mixtures.
A typical whisk is understood not to include mechanical devices. However, whisks having a shaft extending to the distal end of the loops are known which includes an interior spiral gear in a handle mounting a whisk shaft to drive the shaft rotationally as the handle is moved up and down relative to the shaft. A spring may bias the shaft longitudinally to a full extension of the shaft from the handle. Ball and socket devices at the distal end of the shaft can facilitate rotation of the whisk wire loops and prevent movement from the intended axis of rotation.